diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Morris' Reise-Almanach
'Prolog' Einer der ersten sonnigen Tage nach einer Woche voller Ungemütlichkeit und Regen hüllt die geschäftige und von Leben sprudelnde Siedlung Corins Kreuzung in ein bronzenes Morgenlicht. Karavanen und Handelskarren kreuzen sich auf der geschäftigen Hauptstraße, welche die prachtvollen Städte Andorhal, Stratholme und Tyr’s Hand miteinander verbinden. Die Anwohner von Corin’s Kreuzung konnten sich glücklich schätzen, ermöglichte doch dieser rege Handelstrubel zwischen den Metropolen ein, durchaus zwar anstrengendes aber doch sehr erfüllendes Leben. Die lokal hergestellten Waren fanden in den umherreisenden Karavanen, Wanderern und anderem Volk immer einen Abnehmer. Von all dem Trubel und Lärm unbekümmert, erwacht ein kleines, zierliches Mädchen von nicht mehr als 5 Lenzen mit einem seufzenden Gähnen. Die Augen dieser kleinen Person öffneten sich langsam und just als der erste Sonnenstrahl ihren Blick traf, war das seufzen und ächzen komplett vergessen. Ein Sonnentag bedeutete, mit ihren Freunden am Mereldar-See zu toben und in den umliegenden Wäldern Ritter & Orc zu spielen. Sogleich sprang sie aus ihrem Bett und rannte aus der Zimmertüre heraus, nur um in die Arme ihrer Mutter zu laufen. Erfolglos versuchte diese, das wilde Bündel zu bändigen und ließ, nach dem kläglichen Versuch ein Frühstück aus ihrer Tochter zu verhandeln, diese dann ziehen. Sallissa rannte wie der Blitz durch die geschäftigen Straßen, ihr Ziel fest im Blick; eine kleine Hütte am Rande von Corin’s Kreuzung und zugleich Heim für ihren besten Freund! Das Ziel fast erreicht, erhaschte sie aus den Augenwinkel wie ein großer Kutschenwagen in der Nähe halt machte. Die Ladefläche vollgepackt mit Säcken, ächzte das Holzgestell des Kutschenwagens unter der Last. Salli ahnte, dass die wöchentliche Kornlieferung eingetroffen ist und rannte auf den Wagen zu, in der Hoffnung ein paar Körner zum nagen abzubekommen. Als sie noch einige Meter vom Wagen entfernt war, rutschte eine, der Schlepper ein Sack aus der Hand und schlug mit einem dumpfen „Thwump“ auf die Straße. Zugleich begannen Körner, Schoten und anderes Getreide wie ein übergelaufenes Fass aus dem Sack zu sprudeln. Dem Fluchen des Schleppers setzte Sallissa, wie auch eine andere Schar Kinder ein vergnügtes Quieken entgegen und stürzte sich auf die umherliegenden Körner. Salli pickte und pickte und schon kurz danach war ihre Hand gefüllt mit Körnern. Sie duckte sich unter dem halbherzigen fuchteln des Schleppers hinweg und machte sich auf den Rückweg zu ihrem Freund. Nun langsameren Schrittes, wollte sich doch keines der Körner verlieren, verschwand sie in der Menge. Den Trubel der Straße verlassen, schlenderte sie einen Nebenpfad entlang und pickte in der Masse von Körnern herum. Mit gerunzelter Stirn pickte sie nach und nach einige merkwürdig verfärbte Körner heraus, die wenig appetitlich aussahen. Eines der Körner war besonders hartnäckig und entglitt ihren Fingern erneut und erneut und just als sie es doch zu fassen bekam, spürte Salli wie eine schwere Hand sich auf ihre Schulter legte… ... "Hey, du! Junges Mädchen.. die Körner gehören nicht dir!" sprach eine tiefe Stimme zu Sallissa, als diese sich langsam zu der Gestalt umdrehte. Schnell ließ Sallissa die Körner auf den Boden rieseln und wischte die letzten, härtnäckig in ihrer Handfläche verbliebenen, Körner weg. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen um entgegen der Sonne die Merkmale der dunklen Person auszumachen und spielte schon mit dem Gedanken wegzulaufen, als die Gestalt sich dann zu ihr herunter beugte und sie breit angrinste. "Keine Angst, Mädchen. Ich will dir kein Leid." brummte die Gestalt beruhigend und klopfte ihr vorsichtig auf die Schulter. "Stehlen sollst du aber nicht, da werde ich wohl mit deiner Mutter sprechen müssen." sagte die Gestalt und richtete sich auf, nahm die Hand von Sallissas Schulter und trat einen Schritt von ihr ab. Sallissa erkannte nun, dass die Gestalt weniger bedrohlich war als zunächst angenommen, handelte es sich doch Dorwynn Michtell, ältestes Mitglied der Wache von Corins Kreuzung und beliebter Geschichtenerzähler der Stadtjugend. Dennoch lief sie rot an und sah beschämt auf den Boden. "'s tut mir Leid, Dorwynn. Ich wollte das nicht, aber die anderen Kinder haben das auch gemacht!" versuchte sich Sallissa zu verteidigen. Die Augenbrauen der alten Stadtwache zogen sich zusammen, als er Sallissa mit erhobenem Zeigefinger ansah. "Kleines Mädchen, geh niemals davon aus, dass alles Recht ist, was die Mehrheit macht. Nun lauf weiter! Und wehe ich sehe ein Korn an dir" Mit einem zwinkern erhob sich Dorwynn und marschierte gemächlich an Sallissa vorbei in den regen Markttrubel zurück. Sallissa sah ihm kurz nach und warf einen bedauernden Blick auf die im Boden verteilten Körner, ehe sie, den Tadel längst verdrängt, in Richtung Stadtrand davonrannte. Kategorie:Spielergeschichten